Angin dan Kematianku
by youi-chan
Summary: Akan ada seseorang yang terlintas dikepalamu sebagai tempat bersandarmu, menopangmu dan membantumu untuk meninggalkan segala rasa putus asa yang melanda hati. Dan setiap orang punya jalannya sendiri untuk bangkit. Dan inilah jalan yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Bertemu dengan kematian yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Warn: SasuNaru, BL, typo, OOC, DLDR.


**Warning** : TYPO, alur gaje, AU, karakter tokoh yang OOC banget, Shou-ai, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini jauh dari kata keren.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus bersama debu yang berterbangan. Menjadikan daun-daun maple yang menguning terlihat sama indahnya dengan ribuan bulu angsa yang bertabur dilangit senja itu. Terlihat indah namun terasa menyakitkan. Semua yang terhembus angin bagaikan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan oleh bumi. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat dimata kelamnya.

Ia berhenti dari perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Berusaha merasakan udara yang sedari tadi menyiksa rongga parunya. Sesak, seakan tercekik. Dadanya teremas oleh rasa sedih yang menghantui.

Ia lelah,

kakinya lelah,

dan hatinya lelah.

Hingga ia terdiam dengan mata menerawang. Berusaha memperkirakan masa depan yang kabur dalam kepalanya. Atau memang jalan setapak itu tengah mengabur, hilang tertelan imajinasi tak berartinya.

Oh, sepertinya air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan matanya.

Tertunduk. Membiarkan rintik air bening itu membasahi tanah didepan sepatunya.

Menghitam dan basah, begitu rapuh untuk dihancurkan.

Bahkan ketika ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya, air itu terasa hangat seakan berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang telah mendingin oleh keputusasaan. Tapi dingin itu begitu membekukan semua rasa bahagianya.

Dan hanya menyisakan perasaan untuk mati.

Kepalanya sunyi dan sepi, ia bahkan telah kehilangan hatinya, mungkin. Bahkan ia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gontai ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengangkat bahu yang merosot turun sedari tadi. Tapi beban yang tak terlihat itu terasa begitu berat menyiksa tubuhnya.

Dan ia tetap bertahan dari angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Beberapa daun maple itu menabrak wajahnya. Menampar dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tapi hatinya sudah mati.

Mungkin.

oOo

Asap rokok itu membumbung diudara. Putih dan mematikan.

Hamparan sungai didepannya begitu tenang. Riaknya bagai berirama bersama angin, terdengar damai dan harmoni dengan gemulai tarian daun musim gugur yang terjatuh.

Ia kuat-kuat menghisap rokoknya. Menghiraukan paru-parunya yang berteriak protes atas siksa yang ia berikan.

"Merokok seperti itu hanya membuatmu terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi."

Suara interupsi itu menghentikannya untuk kembali menghisap batang rokok ditangannya. Ia tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia kenal suara khas lelaki itu, tetapi berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memang sebodoh ini Suke."

"Ya, dobe, kali ini aku mengakui betapa bodohnya diriku." Ucapnya sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam. Angin yang berhembus membuat asapnya menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Matanya memerah saat terbuka. Menatap tanpa emosi wajah lelaki manis disampingnya.

"Kau bukan seperti Sasuke yang kukenal."

Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Menerawang dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Mungkin Sasukemu itu sudah mati."

"Tidak… tidak… kurasa ia tidak mati…"

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar rendah, matanya tetap tak fokus dengan lelaki disampingnya.

"Kurasa sekarang ia tersesat, mungkin."

"Bagaimana jika ia tersesat dan kemudian tak ingin untuk pulang, dan memilih… mati."

Angin berhembus ditengah sunyi yang melanda. Bergerak lembut melewati celah yang ada diantara mereka. Tapi ia malah merasakan seakan dipeluk oleh kesepian tiada tara.

"Kalau begitu…" Ia menoleh, menghadap lelaki blonde disampingnya. Menanti apa yang akan terucap dari bibir tipis itu. "Kita bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang baru."

Ia terdiam.

Kalimat itu begitu syarat akan berbagai makna.

"Kau bukan tuhan Naru."

"Begitupun denganmu."

Rokok yang ada ditangannya tanpa sadar telah habis sia-sia. Menjatuhkan abu yang kemudian pergi diterbangkan angin.

Hilang dan tak bersisa seakan tak meninggalkan andil dalam kehidupan.

"Ingat ini teme. Kau tidak bisa menciptakan dunia sesuai apa yang kamu inginkan." Lelaki disampingnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu terlihat lembut. Sekejap hatinya tenang saat melihat lengkungan bibir merah itu.

Dalam hati ia mengangguk membenarkan untaian kalimat tersebut sebelum pergi memunggungi lelaki itu.

oOo

Kursi ditengah hutan ini sepi. Tak ada kicauan burung atau hewan hutan lainnya. Seakan hanya ada ia dan angin.

Tangannya menyatu dan terkepal erat. Penampilannya berantakan tak terurus.

Tapi ia tak perduli.

Hingga suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru itu membuatnya mendongak. Lelaki itu datang dengan napas yang memburu dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Lelaki blonde itu terengah-engah sambil menatapnya sebelum terduduk lemas dikursi yang sama dengannya.

"Hah… hah… aku mencarimu kemana-mana teme!"

"…"

"Aku pikir, ku pikir, kau…" Mata lelaki itu bergerak gelisah. Lidahnya bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Wajah pria blonde itu sarat akan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"Bunuh diri." Lanjutnya tenang. Mata biru lelaki itu melebar tak percaya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu!"

Ia menggeleng.

"Tanpa bunuh diripun aku sudah mati." Ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Lelaki itu kembali terengah saat mengatakannya. Seakan kalimat tersebut membuatnya mengeluarkan seluruh energinya.

"Kau tau, tadi malam aku merasakan seakan kematian mendatangiku. Berusaha memelukku dalam gelapnya yang sunyi."

Untuk sesaat tak ada suara diantara mereka.

"Tapi aku berkata kepada kematian: 'Kau tidak perlu mengambil kehidupanku lagi, karena jelas kau dapat melihatnya. Jiwaku sudah mati.' Tapi apa kau tahu?"

Lelaki disampingnya menggeleng dengan raut cemas yang ia miliki.

"Kematian itu menggeleng bersikukuh mengambilku. Dan saat itu aku merasa begitu takut kehilangan. Hingga akhirnya aku berkata ambillah jiwa kosongku ini dan kumohon sisakan raga lemah ini."

Lelaki itu menunduk, tapi ia tahu jika pemuda blonde itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Apa… apa yang kemudian kau katakan?" Suara itu terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meresapi angin yang kini membelai wajahnya.

"Lalu kematian mengangguk dan merenggut jiwaku. Ia berwujud kesedihan yang begitu menyakitkan. Sebelum pergi ia seakan bertanya padaku: 'Apa yang kau ingin perbuat dengan raga tak berjiwa itu.' Dan kemudian kebingungan menyelimutiku."

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkannya secara imajiner diudara. Gemerisik pohon yang terterpa angin seakan menjadi latar musik diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau… katakan?"

"Dan saat itulah aku teringat denganmu. Entah kekuatan dari mana saat aku mengatakannya…"

Dan suara kicauan burung terdengar disekitar mereka. Seekor kutilang hinggap dipohon rindang disamping kursi mereka. Menyempurnakan melodi yang dibuat angin dan alam.

"Aku ingin membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang baru." Ia tersenyum dan merasa senang dengan perubahan mimik wajah lelaki disampingnya. Lelaki itu membekap mulutnya dan sorot matanya memancarkan kelegaan yang mendalam.

Terjangan lelaki itu pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Memeluk dirinya begitu erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Ia mengusap surai pirang itu.

"Maukah kau membantuku mengisi kekosongan jiwaku, Naru?"

Dan ia dapat merasakan anggukan yang berlebihan didadanya. Lelaki itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap manik matanya lekat.

"Ya, teme. Aku akan ada disampungmu. Menguatkanmu. Membantumu. Hingga kau berpikir tidak menyesal menyerahkan jiwamu pada kematian yang telah mendatangimu."

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Merendahkan tubuhnya sebelum mengecup lembut bibir merah itu.

Dan tekad itu perlahan lahir kembali.

oOo

Dan ia menyadari satu hal, saat mimpi yang diperjuangkan dengan seluruh jiwa dan usaha yang maksimal tak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali keputusasaan. Akan ada seseorang yang terlintas dikepalamu sebagai tempat bersandarmu, menopangmu dan membantumu untuk meninggalkan segala rasa putus asa yang melanda hati.

Dan ia akan dengan senang hati mengganti jiwa yang disakiti oleh kegagalan dengan jiwa baru yang penuh dengan harapan. Perlahan dan membantumu merasakan semangat menggebu untuk membalaskan kegagalan itu. Saat itulah gairah akan mewujudkan mimpimu kembali berkobar. Dan setiap orang punya jalannya sendiri untuk bangkit. Dan inilah jalan yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Bertemu dengan kematian yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

oOo

FIN

.

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**.

Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista Zy, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Angin Dan Kematianku**

**Story by: puzZy cat**

.

.

A/N:

Nggak tau deh kok bisa kepikiran buat ff gaje ini. semoga nggak terlalu ngebingungin ya ceritanya.

Jaa minna~


End file.
